


Brother, keep it down!

by iantosgal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:  Winchester and an angel(your choice) is having loud, kinky sex next door. Loud, as in 'angel nr 2 can hear their thoughts and EW he did not wanna know that like EVER'- loud. Awkwardness and comfort from the other Winchester ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother, keep it down!

“Oh God, yes, Cas, right there…FUCK, yes! Cas! Cas! Don’t stop! CASSSSS!!!”

Gabriel pressed the pillow tighter over his ears which helped to block out Dean’s very noisy and vocal appreciation of Castiel’s action.

It did not, however, block out his brother’s very loud thoughts.

“Dean…So beautiful…So…Dean, ahhh, DEAN!!”

Some of them were visual.

Gabriel could actually see Dean, spread out before his brother, all glistening six pack and sex face. That was not an image he needed. He quickly blocked out his brother’s thoughts as best he could.

But Cas was projecting his vocal thought pretty damn loudly.

Gabriel was impatient at the best of times, but in a situation where he was being forced to listen to his brother having very, VERY loud sex next door, his tether was considerably shorter.

He jumped up from the bed and banged loudly on the rooms adjoining wall.

“Will you guys keep it down! We do NOT need to be hearing this!”

“Actually I’m pretty used to it,” Sam muttered.

Gabriel turned to find the younger Winchester, standing in the door way with their food. Gabriel shot him a look that could only be described as abject horror.

“Used to it? How can you possibly get used to it? It’s so…gross.”

“I normally just block it out.”

“Block it out?”

“Yeah, I find music is good.”

Sam put the food down on the table and switched the telly on, turning the volume up.

“TV’s pretty good too.”

Sam was right, the music did drown out Dean’s yells, especially after Gabriel banging on the wall made him quieten down. It did not, however, drown out Cas’ thoughts.

Gabriel tried to ignore them. He ate his food and absorbed himself in the show Sam has put on. It a cop show, a woman had been murdered and they had four suspects.

Gabriel figured out it was the cop that did it about fifteen minutes in.

He got bored.

Cas’ thoughts got louder.

Oh Father, seriously? They were still going at it? That’s gotta be, like, an hour now. If they weren’t careful they were going to do themselves an injury.

Probably on round two, Gabriel thought.

Dean yelled particularly loudly and Sam cringed, reached for the remote and turned the volume up.

They sat awkwardly together, in silence, while their respective brothers fucked in the room next door.

Could this get any worse.

“Oh for the love of…” Gabriel cursed as Cas’ actual voice joined the cacophony of noises.

And now the visuals were back.

Cas was practically screaming in his head.

Sam shot him a sidelong questioning look.

“Cas has loud thoughts,” Gabriel explained, which caused Sam to show bitchface #15, grossed out bitchface.

“You need a distraction.”

“Yeah, well the TV is doing a piss poor job! I figured this out, like…”

Gabriel was cut of by Sam pressing his lips forcefully against Gabriel’s own.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel mumbled against the other man’s, surprisingly soft, lips.

“Providing you with a distraction.”

“Ahhh, I see.”

Gabriel kissed him back forcefully.

*~*~*~*

The next morning was, well…awkward.

Sam stumbled around the room, looking for his boxes, stealing kisses from Gabriel and that part wasn’t so awkward.

They shared a shower, which again was not awkward.

The awkward part was when they joined the other two.

Dean looked down at his feet, evading Gabriel’s eye, and mumbled good morning with a quick glance and a cheeky smile in Cas’ direction.

Cas on the other hand did not look abashed in the slightest. He gave Gabriel a knowing look which made Gabriel pause.

“I’m gonna go get rid of the keys,” Dean mumbled, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck before rushing off.

Sam closed the trunk of the Impala and looked over at where the two angels were stood.

This was uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat but that just made them look at him, which was even worse.

“Did you have a pleasant evening?” Cas asked. There was something about his face that just screamed “I know what you got up to, Sammy Boy” and it kind of freaked him out.

“Errr, yeah. It wasn’t too bad.”

Sam glanced up at Gabriel and felt his stomach flip. Oh God, he was a thirteen year old girl.

He wondered if Cas made Dean feel like that. He hoped he did.

“You were very quiet,” Cas continued making Sam’s eyes widen. Cas turned to face Gabriel, “you on the other hand project your thoughts very loudly.”

“I project loudly? You should hear you!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“It must only be whilst you are having sex,” Cas continued as though he hadn’t heard what Gabriel had said. “I’ve never heard them before last night.”

“Wait, what?”

They turned to find Dean stood open mouthed and wide eyes behind them.

“You…and…you…” he stuttered, pointing first at Gabriel and then Sam. “Ew. Eww eww ewwwwww.”

Dean started walking quickly towards the car.

“Cas may have heard my thoughts, but I got images. I got Dean Winchesters sex face forced into my subconscious,” Gabriel called after him.

Dean promptly twirled round, face aghast, tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the ground.

Castiel actually laughed.


End file.
